shikihime_zoushifandomcom-20200213-history
Oeyama Expedition
Oeyama is the second Expedition unlocked, and is the first that allows free entry. It is the first of the three Story-Line Expeditions that follow the story of the Onmyoji's attempts to rid the world of evil. Events of Oeyama Mountain. (The Story as seen In-Game) Day 1 - The flock of people is hurrying on their journey to Oeyama. The wailing of children echoes everywhere. Upon their arrival is when a 20-feet tall monster called Big Priest is about to chew the head of a child. Day 2 - During their trip, a group of people passes by a village but it is so strange that there is no one there. Instead, they are shocked at a horrible scene of ruined houses and bloodstains everywhere. A terror embraces each of them. That is when a freaking sound echoed in the middle of the chilly night....The sound becomes louder and louder. Then, a flock of Earth Spiders and Kawarou run into the scene. It is them who destroyed the village. Day 3 - When a group of people arrives at the foot of Oeyama mountain, they see a Shikihime standing in front of the shrine gate. She has a beautiful face with smooth dark hair. That is Kuma Doushi - one of Four Generals under the command of Shutendoushi. "You filthy Onmyoji! All enemies of my lord must die! Watch my blade!" Day 4 - Day 5 - Day 6 - There is a weird woman wearing a decent costume sitting on the roadside. The group of people talk to her then suddenly she breaks into a grin and starts uttering strange words. eyes look up to the sky. The back doesnt touch the ground. There are 8 small limbs and 2 big ones. Wandering around all day all night. What is that thing? When they are drawn into her story, a flock of Kani Yamabushi abruptly appears from nowhere and surrounds them. That is when the woman bursts out laughing and transform into her true self. It turns out she is the cursed Kiyohime. Day 7 - The group of people comes near to a fantastic place where there are long lines ancient strata. There is a Shikihime with a sword out of the common, awaiting them. "I am one of Four Generals in Oeyama. Torakuma Doushi! You are the ones who defeated my friend Kuma Doushi and are threatening our homeland aren't you?" When they admitted so, Torakuma Doushi shows no hesitance and starts wielding its spear furiously. "For my lord, for my fellows, I must have a fight with you although it is against my will!" Day 8 - It is a surprise to them that in the middle of this remote Oeyama mountain side there is a beautiful place filled with blooming lotuses. But when they come near, they see a demon sitting on the high ground and drinking wine alone. Brown skin and rainbow-colored eyes. It is indeed the great demon Ibarakidoushi. "It has been a long time since there is someone coming here to drink with me. I truly want to welcome all of you but you are the enemies of Shutendoushi so you will not leave here alive. I will bury you deep in this ground!" Ibarakidoushi wields her powerful weapon making all lotuses around her burn into fire. "Red lotuses! Burn them to ashes!" Day 9 - The mountain road becomes more and more dangerous. One their way they find a solid fort with traces of battle and several corpses of Onmyoji around it. At the North gate, there is a slender Shikihime waiting for them with a bow in her hand. "I am Ishikuma Doushi, the defender of this fort. Drop your weapons and get out of my sight if you want to escape the fate of those corpses!" This is the order of the Emperor. There is nothing they can do except fight to the death. Day 10 - Finally they have managed to defeat Ishikuma Doushi. When they are about to kill her, a terrible sound breaks in from afar. They see red lotuses flying through with rage and a furious face threatening to strike them. It is the master of Ishikuma Doushi: Kinkuma Doushi. Then, Ishikuma Doushi takes that moment to stand up and grab her weapon. Their efforts have failed. Day 11 - Dark clouds suddenly cover the sky. Without a warning, a snowstorm emerges. The group of people tries to move on in the cold, and they come to an abandoned tottering house. Inside the house, it is full of repeated chilly sounds. "...Well Onmyoji, we do not have any intention of leaving. Do you really want to keep on fighting? With this storm, you cannot move on. Why don't stop your journey and come back?" The Emperor has given the order to eliminate monsters. So they cannot give way... Day 12 - At last, they have set foot on the top of Oeyama mountain. Before them are thick layers of evil spirits but there is no sign of Shutendoushi. Then, a freaking sound burts into the air. "You fool Onmyoji... You are only a pathetic human. You think you can bring victory back to your Emperor? What awaits you is the ultimate death. To defeat and kick you back to your place is not enough. What I want is to carve my name into your souls then burn you all to ashes." After a long time, Shutendoushi has shown itself. Day 13 - The group of people has defeated Shutendoushi and are bringing its head back. However, Oeyama still spreads out evil spirits like before. There are 4 shadows waiting from afar. They hear vaguely from a distance the grudging voices of the Four Generals they have killed: "Give... us... our... heads..." That is when the head of Shutendoushi flies out of their hands. Its eyes emit lights filled with hatred. The final battle of destroying the army of Shutendoushi now just begins.